Breaking Down Barriers
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is set in the current Code Lyoko timeline. Jim's behavior is causing him more pain and trouble than he bargained for...


Note: Code Lyoko, current show timeline. With the volanic temper Jim harbors as well as anger transferrance issues have caused Jim fainting spells and elevated blood pressure. His colleagues become so concerned they give him the pefect perscription, a visit to the Dr. Phil Show.

"A kind answer turneth away wrath."--Proverb

Chapter 1—Pressure's Building

Recently, Jim had found himself very frustrated with work and was growing more irate with each passing day. Susanne would hardly talk to him, let alone be affectionate with him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't hold a conversation with him, and he had been yelling at his students for no reason whatsoever. He was feeling more winded than he had before. Still weighing in at 200 pounds hadn't made physical activity almost impossible. He had a dizzy spell once from trying to keep up with even his less muscular, athletic students. But, today was an unusually bad day. More pressure had been put on him to get the students interested in physical education and eating healthy foods as well as getting plenty of rest. James hadn't been a very convincing as a health teacher, let alone a "guru" in the field. He moreso resembled Buddha, but unlike Buddah, his disposition was nasty. Nowadays, he had been blowing up at the slightest unrelated incidents, and he had gotten hot under the collar at Sissi.

"You call that running ? My _grandmother_ can run faster than that ! Pick it up, Delmas !", he said, trying to catch up to her. She had come close to the finish line and was hardly able to keep her breath. She had made it to the finish and buckled over to catch her breath. Her brow was fevered with sweat and she panted heavily.

"I...made...it...coach. I told...you...I would make it !", she said, confidently, wiping the sweat from her face with a towel that had been tied around her waist. Without purpose or anything to push him over the edge, he slapped her, and everyone heard its gut-wreching slap around the area.

"Do it...AGAIN, Delmas.", he seethed and walked in the opposite direction. Instantly, his world became blurred and colors swirled together. He felt light headed; weak in the knees. Then everything went black.

When Jim awoke, his friends were standing over him, even though he had been a complete jerk earlier.

"W-what happened ?", he asked, and then felt some pain in his jaw as well in his left knee. Apparently he had landed on some jagged rocks when he had passed out.

"We're really not sure ourselves, but perhaps it would be best if you just took it easy for now.", one of the head nurses said, who was telling the truth about what she had seen. Meanwhile, after the children had made sure Jim was alright, they had decided they would call someone they knew who could help Jim out. And the man's name was Dr. Phil.

"What if Dr. McGraw doesn't answer our call ?", Yumi questioned, with deep concern.

"He will. I know he's in America, but I have read his books and I have heard he does great work. He's helped so many people and out of his own altrusitic virtues.", Jeramie said, patting his friend's hand reassuringly. The friends sat around the phone in anticipation until the late hours of the night until the call was returned. Phil himself talked to the children and set up a plan to film in Kadic as well as eventually having James on the show. It would be an interesting experience, but Jim needed this meeting with the good doctor more than he cared to admit.

Chapter 2—Seeking Help

It was an unusual scene at Kadic. News cameras were everywhere and only a few really took notice to being "on television". Jim had acted as he had usually, and he had erupted without knowing it. This time, he had been called to speak to the Principal. The principal berated him, wondering why he had hired him the first place. He hadn't hit any children recently, but he was given a pink slip and told to reconsider his actions. As usual, Susanne ignored him and pretended he didn't exist. All he wanted was one embrace from the woman he loved so dearly, but he couldn't even do _that _right. Irate, he punched a hole in his wall and sat down on his bed to cry. Then he noticed the cameras.

"What the hell are you doing here ?! Get out and leave me alone, damn it !" Jim said, getting up and throwing a chair at the cameramen. The chair broke into pieces as it had been thrown and the cameramen left as soon as they could to dodge potential harm.

It seemed that Jim didn't know time had escaped him and before he knew it, he was in America, on some television show. He didn't know how he had arrived there, but he wasn't too pleased about it. He wouldn't even show any emotion or allow Dr. Phil to "read" him. To be honest, he was insulted he was even going to be involved on _talk show_ of all things. Those "miserable little brats" as he called them, Jeramie and his friends (even Sissi) would be there as well.

Phil was preparing the audience to welcome James out onto the stage. He didn't receive a very warm welcome, but Jim had been expecting that from Phil revealing his "secrets".

"Today we're talking about anger management, or lack thereof. Our guest today is James Morales.", Phil said, offering Jim a seat next to him. Even though Jim was a behemoth of a man, Phil stood tall and wide-shouldered over him like a giant and he had to admit, it was intimidating.

The two shook hands and Phil mentioned that the audience was going to be seeing film taken from Kadic during Jim's outbursts and some of the footage would be graphic. At first, Jim didn't seem daunted, nor was he concnerd with what the others felt. But when he saw the kids in the audience shivering and even crying, he began to feel guilty.

"I-I-I don't recall doing anything of that sort...", he began, lying through his teeth. He remembered, he just didn't want to admit what he had done.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you do remember, Jim. Your anger is destroying you. It's unheathy, and the students you teach are suffering because of it. Either you change or you might end up as another fixture in the graveyard.", Phil warned. Jim raspberried what he had said, and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I'm perfectly _fine_, Phil.", again, he fibbed.

"I know that's a lie, and we'll see more reasons why when we return after this break.", Phil said. The good doctor could tell this certain patient was going to be one tough cookie, but if nothing else happened to improve his behavior _and_ his health, he was headed down a one-way road to disaster...and possible death.

Jim had been shocked at his own actions, and finally broke down into tears, something he hated doing in front of others. Even his own parents were surprised he had behaved this way. This hadn't been how they raised him. They had taught him how to be a gentleman, so Jim acting in such a brutish, ogre-like fashion was completely out of character. They didn't comprehend it.

"James, where did we go wrong ? You were loved enough as a young boy.", JoAnne said, through tear-filled eyes.

"We love you, James...but this isn't what we taught you ! We're fearing for those precious children's lives now...H-How...could you ?", Robert questioned, apalled at what he had witnessed.

Jim found it difficult to speak and his voice shook when he answered.

"I hate myself ! I try to do the best I can, and I fail. I was always picked on in school but never said anything of it because I didn't want to look like a pansy. I can't stand how weak I am, and look at me...I'm useless...I'm a complete failure !", Jim responded, weeping morosely.

Unexpectedly, the sobbing Jim hid himself within the doctor's embrace. The doctor patted his back and tried to calm him down. Handing Jim some Kleenex, Jim dried his eyes and sniffled a bit. He blew his nose loudly and looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself.

"We can fix that, but you have to _own_ it. I can work with you, help you. The longest journey begins with a single step.", Phil said, wisely. Jim simply nodded, wiping the traces of rouge tears from his eyes.

"I'm willing. I _want_ to change, Phil.", Jim said, nearly pleading.

"That is a turn in the right direction, James.", Phil said, shaking Jim's hand fervently and firmly. It was only the beginning of a new emergence of his true form, but at least it was a start.

Chapter 3—The Dr. Phil Challenge

Phil McGraw had set rules and regulations for James to follow during the start of his "retraining". Besides this, Jim had to prove himself to Jean Pierre or lose his job for good. It was an awful lot of stress to undergo in just so short of a time, but James was ready, willing and able to take on everything Phil had mentioned in the challenge.

At first, Jim didn't know whether following Phil's Weight Loss plan would do him any good, but he was starting to feel the weight slowly fading away. Before he knew it, and in a number of months, he was down to 105, and looking quite slender. His massive upper bulk matched the rest of his body, and he actually had some _definition_ for a change. But, he almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror. Once, he even pinched himself to make certain it was actually his own body he was seeing. He didn't want to be concieted, but he actually felt _good_ about himself.

All of this was just the beginning for James, and he felt his burdens lighten. His mood slowly changed from regretful, grouchy, bitter and upset to that of optimism and hope. He looked forward to waking up in the morning, particularly with his decision to volunteer some of his time at the local hospital.

Jim found giving of his time as rewarding. He had never done something like that before, besides when he was involved in Vietnam, but the war had been so jarring on him that it had caused him to jar his feelings inside and become an automoton. He had only just realized letting his feelings out was far better than keeping them bottled up inside. Except that of anger. He learned that anger wasn't the answer, and the love he felt from others fulfilled him. Even now, Susanne wasn't afraid to approach him and she loved him more deeply than before, especially his new, thinner, fitter look.

Chapter 4—Check Up With the Good Doctor

Jim had gotten his job back, and still volunteered his time at the hospital though his term of duty had been completed as Dr. Phil had ordered. He had become nicer to the students, and he was far healthier. He had avoided a near heart-attack in the past when he had been having outbursts, which he was remise in having. He wouldn't have to worry about that now. The past was long since gone, and he had repented and become a brand new man.

Dr. Phil called to see how James was doing, and Jim didn't expect it. The phone ringing at such an hour had nearly scared him half to death, but he answered anyway.

"Morales here. Who may I ask is speaking ?", Jim asked, yawning.

"James, this is Phil. How are you doing ? Was hoping I could get you back to LA.", Phil said.

"What, to make a return appearance at the show ? I could manage. But, on _one_ condition.", Jim said, with a snicker.

"What's that, and why are you laughing ?", Phil asked, curiously.

"Because Kiwi snuck in here and he's licking my leg, firstly. Secondly, my condition is, the children have to come too.", Jim said, crouching down to pet Kiwi ,who just wanted some affection.

"Sure, not a problem. We'll be picking you up by helicopter as soon as we can.", Phil said. And with that said, not much longer had the helicopters come to pick him and his friends up and they were taken to LA for a "comeback special".

Phil was glad to see James in such great shape. His parents, who had watched his transformation were elated he had been doing so well and had kept himself healthy. He admitted he did become angry at times, but he had been able to control it. Instead of lashing out, he dealt with frustration in a more constructive way. He took Penchat Silat classes, kept his mind sharp with crosswords, research, Sudoku and Kakuro. At evening, he had been reported seen helping students get ready for bed, and would not go to sleep himself until everyone was safe and sound and warm and snug in their beds. Truly, he had made a complete 360 and the doctor was glad to say so.

"James, I couldn't be happier for you. You took the initiative, and you overcame your flaws.", Phil said, giving Jim a firm pat on the back. Jim smiled, in his usual, "oh, shucks" way and bowd his head foreward a little bashfully. He had never received compliments before and it felt _great_. He would remember these shining moments for the rest of his life, and he wouldn't regret one day of being interviewed and rehabilitated. It was obvious now that he was a new creature, and he was becoming his "true self".

Epilogue

Since the apperances on the Dr. Phil Show, Jim had completed his transformation as a healthier person and gentleman and the improvements were noticeable. He had become more genteel and he had garnered more respect. He had learned an invaluable lesson. You cannot force people to respect you. Respect was _earned_. He had made a formal appology through a forum as well as his volunteer work, and decided to continue his work for as long as he could.

His teaching had changed as well. He wanted to inspire his students and be a role model for them, and at least now he was an appropriate one. Sure, he would indulge moderately in fatty foods occasionaly (but most people do that, even if they don't want to admit it) but his lifestyle was far better than it had been and he felt light on his feet. From time to time he could be seen taking ballroom dances, and his beloved Susanne learned a few moves from him. The two were becoming closer as time marched on. As for Jean-Pierre, he was relieved he had seen a reversal in Jim's behavior and even gave the PE teacher a raise for his good performance. It was like a pat on the back to inspire him to keep doing a good job as he had. And Jim, would assuredly continue doing a marvelous job. So long as he could remain the person he had become he would remember how good the words "I love you" sounded in his ear and filled his heart with an inexpressible joy he would never revert to what he had been. Never, for so long as he had people he loved dearly and minds to nourish.

The End


End file.
